


sleeping on the couch

by MrsAmber



Series: Laurent has a crush [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Domestic, Fluff, Laurent has a crush on Damen, Laurent has a crush on his brother's friend, M/M, Sleeping on the couch, damen has no shame, shy laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAmber/pseuds/MrsAmber
Summary: He found the strength to leave and go to the living room, where Auguste and Damen were too focused on the movie they were watching to realize he was there. Or so he thought, until Damen turned to him and smiled. Fuck.“Do you want to watch it with us? It just started…”, and he was still smiling. And Auguste now was looking at him, and smiling too. Not like Damen, no. He was smiling because he knew. They were both on the couch, one on each side, and Damen was signaling with his hand to the almost non-existent space between them.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Laurent has a crush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016032
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	sleeping on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! This is kind of a part 2 of "Damen has no shame (or Laurent is too shy?)", but can also be read as an independent fic.  
> Hope you like it!

Laurent had been stuck in Auguste’s bedroom most of the evening. Reading, he’d told his brother. College stuff, he said. Like he had managed to read anything. And he _ did _ try.

When he realized, it was already dark outside. It was probably rude to be visiting someone and then not spending time with them, even though it was his brother. It was absolutely not his fault that he lived with a hot guy, that had no shame at all. Ugh, what was he even thinking? He had already embarrassed himself enough in the past few days. And the worst part was that Auguste  _ knew.  _ For fuck’s sake.

‘Well, it’s about time I gather some of the pride I have left and act like a normal person’, he thought to himself. And was thinking about this that he found the strength to leave and go to the living room, where Auguste and Damen were too focused on the movie they were watching to realize he was there. Or so he thought, until Damen turned to him and smiled.  _ Fuck. _

“Do you want to watch it with us? It just started…”, and he was still smiling. And Auguste now was looking at him, and smiling  _ too. _ Not like Damen, no. He was smiling because he  _ knew.  _ They were both on the couch, one on each side, and Damen was signaling with his hand to the almost  _ non-existent _ space between them.

Laurent pointedly ignored and sat on the floor between the two of them. They didn’t say anything else ‘til the end of the movie when Damen had the brilliant idea to suggest they watch another one. So they search through Netflix, hoping to find something all of them might like.

“This one is very good!”, Auguste almost yells. “I think you’ll like it, both of you.”

“Fine by me”, Damen replies and there’s a moment of silence until Laurent realizes they’re waiting for his answer, and hums in agreement.

The movie had barely started when Auguste gets up and says “I think I’m going to bed, it’s really late and I have an early call tomorrow.” Then he looks at Laurent and  _ winks. _ That traitor! “Why don’t you sit on the sofa, baby bro? It mustn’t be good to be all this time sitting on the floor.”

Laurent stares as if he could just burn a hole through his retreating figure, trying not to freak out too much about being left alone with his brother’s roommate. It’s okay, everything is under control. He needs to act like a normal person and stop embarrassing himself in front of Damen. So he gets up and sits on the couch, trying not to think too much about the fact that  _ he _ was so close to him. He could feel the heat of his skin radiating through the space between them. 

He kept his focus on the screen and only risked a glance towards Damen when he thought it had passed long enough time. But he found Damen staring back at him. And then all his face lit up with the warmth of his smile. How was that even possible? And he had a dimple, in just one side. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, you know?”, and he could smile with his  _ eyes.  _ His smile was so genuine and big that reached his eyes. Laurent was speechless. 

He blinked and shook his head trying to regain some control. 

“I’m not  _ afraid  _ of you”, he tried to sound affronted. Wich only made Damen laugh, softly. And Laurent couldn’t help but smile fondly at him.

“Okay, then. If you say so… Can I lie in your lap?”, oh fuck, here he comes again with no shame at all. Really, can’t Laurent have a rest? But of course not. And at the same time, he felt happy. 

“Of course”, he barely finished talking and Damen was already resting his head in his lap, and turning on his side to keep watching the movie. Right, they were watching a movie. 

Only when he felt his breathing even and sensed Damen relaxing a bit more into the couch he dared to stroke his hair. And it was so soft. He could do it all night.

✽

About 4 am Auguste woke up from a nightmare and his brother wasn’t in the room. He jumped from the bed in a quick motion and whispered to the darkness “Laurent?”, nothing. ‘Oh, fuck’, he thought. He left the room wearing only pants, hair a mess, and almost sleepwalking while he tried to remember what had happened and what could be wrong that Laurent wasn’t in his bed at 4 o’fuck in the morning.

And when he reached the living room he remembered. 

There was his brother. And Damen. On the couch. 

They were dimly lit by the light of the TV, and he couldn’t suppress a laugh at the sight in front of him. Damen was laying with his head on Laurent’s lap and had one of his hands resting in his thigh, while Laurent had his head resting in one hand, propped onto the arm of the couch, and the other hand rested tangled in Damen’s hair. There was  _ no way _ they wouldn’t wake up aching all over. But they looked peaceful.

“Oh, fuck… What did I do?” 

Then he went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, every comment is super welcome! :))  
> Find me on Tumblr as [@mrs-amber](https://mrs-amber.tumblr.com/)


End file.
